Kill or Be Killed
by chocolate rules
Summary: It's a mantra they live by Kill or Be Killed. But its just a mnatra until you're faced with the sheer reality of the words' meaning. Survive.
1. Intro

Kill or Be Killed

Intro:

This is a story about the boys younger, because I just love those! Dean is seventeen I believe and Sam is barely thirteen. Currently, those seem to be my favorite ages for them .I guess because the Impala is at least mentioned, even if the stories not about the car.

Angst alert major! Sam Angst supreme with Dean Guilt and Overprotective Rage! Cause there's really no better kind! And John's here too. He's kind of evil but not really. It's mostly fatherly worries. So, be cool with him cause nothing here in is his fault. Its no one's fault. Okay, it's my fault if you must blame!

General One Time Only Disclaimer:

They're not mine! Stop asking! Does it look like all is right in the world and Dean and Sam, mainly Dean, are under my control! Because if they were, well there would be a lot more tears sheds and hugs given (and I'd crawl into bed with them…).

Toby, Tom, the teacher lady, Mrs. Lincoln and whoever else I made up are obviously mine.

The story's done and all will be placed here today and tomorrow if I don't finish posting it today.

**This masterpiece of writing, I'm giving myself props sry, was beta'd by the wonderful sokerfreek922! Thank you so much!**


	2. Farewell

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: Hotness like there's cannot be contained by just one mear mortal..so, no they're not mine...and now you've made me sad.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Farewell**

* * *

"Ms. Baxter?" he said softly. The young woman turned from the blackboard to look at the boy. He was nervously glancing back at her, fidgeting with the papers in his hand.

"Yes, Samuel?" replied Ms. Baxter. She moved towards the desk and sat on it, facing the boy. She feared that, like in the two previous days, this boy was about to declare his undying love for her. Samuel hadn't strike her as the type to do such a thing, but then again, she was the newest teacher in the school, fresh out of college.

"Um, I have the week's worth of class work." he said, holding out the papers. She eyed them suspiciously, before accepting them. She flipped through them and eyed him warily.

"What's this?"

"The work for the week. I won't be here. Is it okay? Me giving it in early? Or should I wait until I come back?"

"No, this is fine." she said, placing the papers on her desk. Sam nodded and turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, ah, my dad's taking us on a camping trip for the week."

"Oh, sounds like fun. Well, have a good time!" Sam smile softly, nodded and turned to leave. As he closed the door, he looked back at her with sad eyes.

"Bye, Ms. Baxter. You're…you're a great teacher, you know that?" Sam stated sadly. He nodded to her with a slightly stronger smile as he closed the door and left.

* * *


	3. Missing

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Missing**

* * *

Dean sat on the hood of his precious car, thumbing to the rhythm of ACDC that was blasting from his car. He looked over to his watch again.

"Damn it, Sammy! You're fifteen minutes late. I have shit to do too you know!" growled Dean. He hopped off the car, reached into the car and turned it off. Opening the door, he closed the windows, locked the doors and grabbed the keys. Then he headed into the junior high school directly across the street.

Dean knew where his brother's class was. He headed straight to the room on the second floor. _Sam, you better be there_, thought Dean, _or I'm so going to beat your ass when I find you!

* * *

_

Dean reached the second landing of the school and practically stomped to the hall on the second right. Turning into the hall, Dean drew a shaky breath. The two classrooms in the hall were both locked and the lights were off. Sam was obviously not there.

Dean started to walk back to the stairs, when he bumped into Ms. Baxter.

"Um, sorry."

"It's no problem." she said barely looking at him. She was rummaging through her coat, trying to find her keys.

"Hey, aren't you my brother's teacher?" Dean asked, taking a good look at the woman in front of him. Ms. Baxter looked up and stared at Dean for two seconds before recognition crossed her eyes.

"Sam's right?" Dean gleamed at the recognition. "Yeah, what's wrong? Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I just came to pick Sammy up, but I've been waiting outside for a good fifteen minutes. He's not usually late. Was he with you?"

"No, he left a long time ago." Dean looked around worried. Where was Sam?

"Have any idea where he went?" Ms. Baxter shook her head, no. Dean was about to say goodbye and that he was going to keep looking for him, when Ms. Baxter remembered something.

"Actually, he mentioned something about going on a camping trip for the weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, what? Please don't tell me that you aren't going on any kind of camping trip." Ms. Baxter said, covering his mouth with her hands.

"No, not this week." Dean said, his eyes wide with fear. Why would Sammy say something like that? "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he said I was a great teacher before he closed the door behind him. I didn't think anything of it. I've only been working here for a month. I've had a lot of boys declare their love to me."

"So, he said goodbye to you? And then he just left?" She nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Baxter. I'm going to look for him now. If he comes back or you see him, grab a hold of him and call me. Make him give you my number." Dean said as he raced back to the stairs.

* * *

Sam sat in the corner, masked in tears. His face was hidden in his arms, which rested on his knees. What had he done? Why did he do this? But there was no turning back now.

* * *


	4. Call For Help

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Call for Help**

* * *

Dean sat on the hood of his car again, this time not filled with so much carelessness and nonchalant manner. This time he was in panic. He dialed his father's cell phone number and tried to regulate his breathing as he heard the rings.

"Yeah?" responded the gruff voice from the other end. It was groggy and sleepy.

"Hey, Dad. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. What's up? Where are you?"

"I'm outside Sam's school. Listen, Dad…"

"Still? What, is he in trouble?"

"That's just the thing, Dad. I can't find him."

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I was waiting for fifteen minutes, and he didn't show up. I went in to look for him, and I found his teacher. She said that he'd left a while ago." Dean's voice was cracking as he spoke. He could hear the man rushing to dress himself.

"Any signs of what might have happened?"

"No. But his teacher said that he'd said that he was going on a camping trip this week. I think he left, Dad." Dean said., practically whispering the last part.

"Keep looking, Dean. I'll be there soon. We'll find him." and with that, the connected stopped and a single tear tried to escape Dean's eyes. He brushed it away quickly and stood again to look for his brother.

* * *

Sam looked around him, shaking his head. If his father knew what he was about to do, he'd tear him a new one. Heck, if Dean knew what he was about to do, _he'd _tear him a new one for certain. But he couldn't think of that now. He'd made his decision and there was no turning back.

* * *


	5. John

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**John**

* * *

John Winchester pulled into the school parking lot. He saw Dean's Impala parked across the street, but no Sam. He pulled out his cell and already had his finger on the green 'Send' button, when Dean appeared from beside the school.

"Dad!" Dean said rushing to him. "Dad, I can't find him. He's not here. I know he's not."

"Then where?" Dean looked down. "Where else would he go? We've been here for almost three months, Dean. He would know some places to go."

"Library?" Dean said hopefully. John gave him a questioning look.

"No, it's getting pretty late. He's only twelve, Dean. They would notice a kid walking in at that dark. Besides, don't they close things early here on Fridays?" Dean nodded. It was already five in the afternoon and it was growing dark. By six, all the street lights would be on and the monsters would be out.

"Well, I'll go look there. You go wherever else you can think. Parks, friends' houses. I'll drive around and head back home." Dean nodded and started to walk towards his car. "Dean, when you find him, you grab him and you get him back home, any means necessary. I have to continue the hunt today. So, at nine, I have to go. You understand?" John said. The concern was evident in his voice and Dean nodded. He knew his father wanted to find Sam almost as badly as Dean did, but he also knew that the elder had responsibilities to other people. To keep them Alive.

"Yes sir." Dean said. He rushed to his car and both men pealed out of the parking lot at the same time in opposite directions.

Dean winced at the thought that his father had just given him the permission to hit his brother in order to get him back home. He really hoped Sam wouldn't make him resort to that.

* * *

Sam was pulled upright. His bag fell to the floor as he was abruptly lifted to his feet. Why had he agreed to this? What had made him think that this would help?

* * *


	6. The Lincoln's

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Lincoln's**

* * *

Dean pulled into Toby's driveway. He was the closest thing that Sam had to a best friend. Dean had allowed Sam to stay at Toby's the weekend before during a few hours that he had used to go on a date. Maybe, in Sam's little kid mind, he had thought it okay to do the same this weekend. But their father was still home, and Sam knew better, but Dean had to hope.

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln. I was wondering if my little brother had passed by here tonight?"

"Hey, Dean. No, Sam's not here. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I sure hope not. Sometimes things fly right through his head and I'm hoping he just went somewhere and forgot to tell me."

"Well, maybe Toby might know something. Toby! Come down here for a second! I need to ask you something!" called out Mrs. Lincoln behind the door. Moments later, a red headed thirteen year old stepped into the space beside his mother.

"Hey Dean!" Toby said. "Where's Sam?"

"You don't know?" Dean asked. Toby shook his head, no.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"I can't find him anywhere. I went to pick him up after school, and I haven't seen him. Do you have any idea where he could've gone? Any at all?" Toby looked down. "What is it?" Toby remained silent.

"Say something, honey." Mrs. Lincoln said, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I didn't think he would've gone, Mom."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"I told him it was a stupid idea! He said it was worth a try, but then I told him about Tommy. I thought he understood me."

"Toby, what is it? Please, I need to find Sam." Toby looked up to his mother, as did Dean. Both saw the wide eyed shock look that had just entered. "Please, someone tell me where he is."

"I think he's trying to join a cult or something. Like my brother Tommy did."

"What!"

"My son, Tom, when he was fourteen years old, he tried to join a cult. Those things are very harsh, especially to new comers. They beat up Tommy and the cops found him three days after he went missing, barely alive. He's okay now. Maybe he can help you. He's right inside. Oh, god, I hope Sam's okay." she said as she turned once again into the house. This time, she went looking for her son.

"Toby, why would Sam do that? I mean, I don't understand."

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Dean. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't tell me. All he said was that these boys kept approaching him about joining some kind of group. They said that he had potential to get ahead in it or something. I told him not to, but I think by now they were already messing with his head. Like they did Tommy."

* * *

Sam was surrounded by ten others. Some were sneering at him. Others were actually growling. Sam stood in the middle of the circle, unsure of what to do next. How had he let it go this far? What had he done?

* * *


	7. Chanting

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Chanting**

* * *

Tom appeared in the doorframe beside his brother. He was taller than Dean by a few inches but they were about the same age.

"Hey, Toby, man, what's up?"

"This is Sam's brother, Dean. Remember Sam?" Tommy nodded, giving Dean a courtesy look, which Dean returned. "Well, he's missing. I think he went after the same cult that got you..."

"They got Sam?" Toby nodded. "Today?" Another nod, with a small sniffle. "Then, we better find him, fast. Those guys don't play around." Dean nodded this time. Tom went inside, grabbed his coat and made Toby go inside.

"We can go in my car." Dean said, motioning for Tom to get in the passenger side. They both enter and Dean pealed out of the street.

* * *

Sam tried to drown out the chanting. The longer they chanted, though, they harder it was to ignore. He found his thoughts wrapping around the words. They words that, though in Latin, he knew what they were asking of him. Silent tears escaped his eyes as the words engulfed all his thoughts. What had he done? Why did he do this?

* * *


	8. Keep Out

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Keep Out**

* * *

Dean followed Tom's instructions to the letter. They left town and found themselves heading towards the harsher cities. Dean almost cringed as Tom told him to turn in to an alleyway and stop. God, how could Sam get himself into this?

Tom was the first to step out of the vehicle. Dean followed after a moment, locking the doors behind him.

"This is where they brought me. They don't blindfold you or anything. It's like they want you to know what's happening." Tom said as he led Dean towards a metal door at the back end of the alley. It seemed to of been chained closed, but the chains lay broken in the ruble beside the door. A solitary sign was posted, 'Keep OUT!'

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked after having spent five minutes searching the basement and most of the first floor and finding no Sam. He hadn't even so much as heard anything out of the ordinary rat scurrying to its hole.

"Yeah, this is the place. Last I knew anyway."

"So, what happened? What do they do?" Dean asked cautiously. He didn't really want to know, but he wanted to prepare himself for whatever state Sam might be in.

"They had me for a few days. On the first, they didn't do anything. They just kind of left me alone and went by their business."

"That's it?" Dean asked, that didn't sound like much of a cult integration.

"Well, the first night." Tom said softly. He looked around, and Dean knew better than to continue. If he didn't allow Sam to be all mushy around him, there was no way he was about to allow some guy to get all mushy around him. Besides, Sam was probably fine, just terrified, but fine.

"We'll find him tonight, though. So, there's no need to worry." Tom said. He nodded to Dean, who nodded back the reassurance.

Oh, God! Oh, God Why! Sam's silent tears asked. He was shivering and terrified. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go straight home and tell Dean what he'd done. He wanted Dean to come and rescue him. Why had he left? Why had he lied?

"He's got to be here!" Dean said, through gritted teeth. Subconsciously, he clutched onto the gun he had hidden in the front of his pants. "Could they of moved?" asked Dean.

"No, I don't think so. I think they got pretty attached with the place. They must be in the attic or something. I know they're here, Dean. We'll find him."

"I know. I'm going to find him. Failure's not an option."

* * *


	9. Scream

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Scream**

* * *

They made their way up the stairs and didn't bother to check the three rooms in the landing since they weren't large enough to hold a cult meeting. They stood at the basis of the steps holding their breaths, preparing themselves and hoping that Sam was there. Tom had no idea what they were going to do when faced with the cult itself, but Dean knew. If anyone touched his brother, he'd kill them, no second thought about it.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then, it returned, stronger and clearer than before. Out of instinct, Dean pulled out the concealed weapon and as quickly and as quietly as possible, he went up the stairs. The entire time, the Latin chanting growing louder.

Then, there was the scream.

* * *

They were closing in on him. The tears were pouring down his face. He was clearly shaken by the images before him. Even in his lifelong career as a hunter, he'd never been exposed to such things. Not ever. They began picking at it. Chanting and picking at it and all the while telling him what they were going to do. Why? Why? Why? 

Hours had passed. He had spent hours there. Had Dean discovered that he was missing yet? If he had, he had certainly of told their father. Oh God, oh God, oh god. When they find him, they were going to kill him. What if they never found him? What if he was stuck there forever?

Sam looked around the room. There were at the least twelve other people there. _Member, _thought Sam, _they're all members of whatever the hell I was planning to join. Correction. Am joining. _Twelve. Sam's eyes went wild with the realization of what that meant. There were twelve members now surrounding him. Chanting. And he was number thirteen.

They began chanting around him. He wished they'd stop. Or maybe they could pick a language that he didn't know. Then, maybe he would be able to relax. Then maybe he'd be a little more lenient to their feast.

Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to do as he was instructed. He leaned his head back on the wall he was tied to. Oh Damn, maybe it'd just be easier to die.

One of them grabbed his chin. He had been breathing deeply for a few minutes and had started to block out their words again. But then one of them grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his beauty green eyes.

"Stick Your Arm Out, Boy." he commanded. Sam had never wanted to ignore a command more in his life. The pressure on his chin increased. "Now!" he insisted. Sam wanted to cry out 'No!' that he wouldn't be held down. That he was a warrior, a hunter, and that they weren't going to hurt him. That they wouldn't be his downfall. Instead, he let out a scream.

* * *


	10. Vulnerability

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Vulnerability**

* * *

They had set out the table. They had prepared the meal. The product of which still rested in the corner. Sam had been attentive of the smell from the second he arrived. He had known the smell. He had smelt it once before. Dean hadn't let him see, but he knew what it was. He knew the smell of a rotting corpse.

Thirteen. When twelve dine, the first to rise is the first to die. He had read that somewhere. What happened when there were thirteen? Or rather yet, would the first to die be a victim to this brutality? Would they be the next meal?

They weren't vampires. He'd read on vampires. Vampires don't need an entire ceremony to feast. They ate what they saw. And they certainly did not drink dead blood. The meal was full of dead blood.

He wasn't to be the meal. Or at least not as of yet. He would be new blood. That was all. They wanted his blood. He was far too young to dine on. Not enough to go around. But he was vulnerable. That was all they needed. Vulnerability. And the young boy on the wall was bathed in vulnerability.

* * *

Dean leaped through the attic door. There was Sam, in the middle of it all. Literally in the middle. The entire scene played out around him. There was an alter of a sort set up with human body parts. The smell should have told him earlier. It had been vague, as in a passerby whiff, but the reek of rotting flesh and dried blood was evident everywhere. 

Then, there were the bodies in the corner. A woman in her twenties and an elder man, in his late forties most likely. There chests were literally cut open and where some organs should have been, all that remained was empty space. It was like a fertility ritual. One male, one female.

And Sam was the key.

* * *


	11. Savior

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Savior**

* * *

There seemed to be twelve. Twelve people, twelve cloaks, twelve goblets. Twelve was the magic number. And, to Dean's horror, Sam seemed to be number thirteen.

In the two split seconds that he allowed himself to glance around and capture all this, Dean had almost devised a plan. He was very good at being blunt, so coming up with a plan was new for him.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?" growled Dean. _Okay, there's twelve and I've got six bullets. Great._

"Who are you?" asked one cloaked figure. Dean would have given him a death glare, but he couldn't tell where the voice had come from. The room had suddenly appeared to have an echo.

"You're worst nightmare. Now, hand over the kid, and I promise not to kill all of you."

"Ha! Foolish boy! Your threats do you no good here. You see," the same voice as before spoke again. This time, however, one figure stepped closer. "Nobody here minds dying. Especially for _the cause"_

"Listen, I Don't Care What You Are Willing To Do! Just let him go!" NOW!" Yelled Dean, he flicked the safety off the gun and aimed it securely towards the remaining hood.

"Or else what?"

"This," whispered Dean. He shot out and the bullet penetrated into his skull. "One down, who's next?"

"Whoa!" yelled out Tom. He was slowly, yet quickly hastening from his location two steps behind the door.

"Stay back, Tom!" Dean had said automatically. Dean looked over at his brother, searching for any kind of response. He'd just been screaming moments ago.

"And you, you fucking ugly ass cloakies! Give SAM BACK!"

* * *

Dean? Was that Dean yelling? Was he saved? _NO, _he thought, _your brother wouldn't have been able to find you this quickly. Even Dean wasn't that good!_

Sam kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see those bodies again. He didn't want to see the set table. He didn't want to see the guys in the cloaks.

* * *

Dean decided that it was better for Sammy to not see anything happen. He'd worry about what he'd seen later. Now, all he needed to do was get him out of there. 

Now there were eleven. With Sammy makes twelve.

* * *


	12. Power

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Power**

* * *

"Stay behind me, Tom. If at any time you can, run and cut Sam down. There are knives on the table. Grab one on the way." Dean quietly ordered. Tom nodded. Dean seemed to know what he was doing; he after all did have the gun.

"Let him go, and no one else will have to die!" Dean shouted. Then they all began chanting. They gathered again and seemed to elect another leader. One cloaky stood a step ahead of them. Once again, he was the only one that spook. And when he spoke, there was an echo.

"Who are you to order us? You are nothing! WE have power! You will obey!"

"_Give. Me. Him. Back."_ Dean growled. Something told him that it was not a wise idea to mention that Sam was his brother. And if there was any possibility that they might hurt him, Dean wasn't willing to risk the chance.

"No!" snarled the lead cloaky. "I don't think I will!" Dean looked at him shortly and without a second's hesitation, shot him too. This time, however, the cloaky was shot in the chest and knocked out by the blow.

Dean could practically feel Tom tense up from behind him. The entire room seemed more tensed, but Dean wouldn't allow it to get the best of him.

"Tom?" he waited for any reply from the boy. It came in the form a slight whimper. "I need you to call the cops. Tell them to get here, pronto. Then, call my father. Tell him everything. Go, now. Stay downstairs." Dean said. He reached into his coat pocket with one hand, all the while the other remained aimed at the dark figures in front of him.

Dean held out the device behind his back. After a second's hesitation, Tom took the cell phone and backed away from the room. As quickly as he could, he rushed down the stairs and pressed those three little numbers that were meant to save lives.

* * *

The call had lasted all but three minutes. The operator had asked him to remain on the line. Tom insisted that he couldn't that he needed to make another call and that the connection was bad, so the dispatcher let him go. The call to John Winchester would be much of the same. 

"Dean! Did you find him?" came the voice from the earpiece.

"Yes, sir. Your son was found. Dean's trying to get him back now."

"Who is this? Where are they?" asked the voice, now on the defense.

"This is Tom Lincoln. I brought Dean to Sam…"

"And where is that?"

"In the old factory by Brines Road. Mr. Winchester," Tom added quickly. He feared what the man might think if he saw where his son had been kept. "This building is home to a cult. They wanted Sam."

"I'm on my way." was the quick, soft reply, followed by a _click_ that said John had already hung up.

* * *


	13. Found

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Found**

* * *

As Tom hoped that they would arrive soon and that the battle upstairs was on better grounds, these dreams were shattered by a third gunshot. Then, he heard screaming, and the all out noise of a fight. He rushed up the flight of stairs and was met by a most welcoming shock.

* * *

Three were wheeled away in an ambulance. Even the first target had yet to die. The cops cuffed eight of the remaining members, placing them in many troop cars. The twelfth took hand of Dean's gun when it had been flung and seconds later pulled it on himself. He was being zipped into a body bag. Three yet to die, eight that are going to jail, and only one kill. And then there was Sammy. 

He had cleared the room. He sat panting and looking around in disbelief. He didn't know how he had done it or if he'd ever be able to do it again. All he knew was that he'd saved Sam. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Tom rushed into the room and looked around, mortified. Two guys lied in their own puddles of blood and the rest lied motionless on the floor. Then, Tom noticed one move. Before he could say anything, the figure on the floor produced a gun. Just as suddenly, he turned it on himself and shot it. 

"Dean!" came the cry. Dean turned around to meet Sam's horrified eyes that now were wide open. Dean turned to see the dead man and was on his feet in a second, rushing to Sammy. As he passed the table, he quickly grabbed a clean knife and went and cut Sam lose.

Sam was torn. Dean found him! He was okay! But then, the tears still flowed as the images of the day passed through him. The images that were still around him.

"Sam? Sammy?" came Dean's frantic calls. Sam had yet to realize he was standing beside him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not looking his way. Dean reached over and grabbed the boy's chin. He turned him to look at him. Instantly, they locked eyes and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. It's me, little brother. I found you." Dean said. Sam nodded slowly and Dean feared he would soon start to bawl. He pulled Sam into a tight hug. After a few seconds, Sam seemed to snap out of it. He began to cry openly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean lifted the weeping child and walked them both to Tom.

"Let's wait for the cops downstairs. Sammy's seen enough of this." Dean said. Tom nodded again and remained silent. Dean looked over to the man with a bullet through his brains from his own hands. He would leave the gun behind, at least now, it had the cloaky's fingerprint. At the thoughts passing through his head, Dean tightened his hold on his sobbing baby brother. Sam responded by wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and crying into the crook of his neck.

* * *


	14. Talk

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Talk**

* * *

They had all been questioned. Well, Tom and Dean. Nobody wanted to talk to the cloakies and neither Dean nor John had allowed anyone to talk with Sam.

Sam clung around Dean's waist. Dean had as of yet to mention Sam's running away like that and his father hadn't said anything short of 'are you okay?' He knew it would come, his father wouldn't pass at the chance, but for now he clung to Dean. He clung onto safety.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of questioning, John Winchester made it clear that his sons would no longer be talking. He gave no sort of information on contact other than his cell phone number. Tom had called home and his own father had come to collect him. They too had decided that Tom had said enough. Both families left, thanking the other. One knowing they'd never see the other again, while the other just hoped they'd be alright. 

The shattered boy sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean had wrapped him in his coat and a blanket from the trunk. Still, though he wasn't cold, Sam sat shivering. Dean had known this, but it was the only comfort he could offer. He couldn't be gripping the boy in a back-breaking hug while he was driving. But when the tears and the sobbing penetrated through Metallica's loud rampage, Dean couldn't ignore them.

"Sammy," he said to the bundle in the seat beside him. He reached over and lowered the music to a barely audible level. "Sammy, you okay?" He got no reply. Great. Sammy wasn't one to lie to him. He used to just run into Dean's room and flat out rant about whatever was bothering him, but he was practically a teenager now. Sam spent a lot of time thinking things over. However, if Dean asked him what was wrong, he would usually not lie to him. And even if he tried, Dean could tell when Sam was lying a mile away.

"Sammy? It's okay now. Nothing's gonna get you. I've got you now." Dean tried to reassure. However, he could feel that they held little affect on the boy. "Come on, Sammy. What's on your mind? You can tell me." Pause. Nothing. "It's more than what they did to you, isn't it?" Pause. God he hated talking to himself. "Sam?"

"Yeah," _Finally_, thought Dean. Sam let out a small, quivering sigh. "Dean? Are you mad at me?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Dean said glancing over to his brother. Sam's head emerged from the blanket.

"I left, Dean. I didn't tell you where I was going. You were waiting for me and I left."

"Is that what's bothering you? Sam, its okay. I was mad, but then the hours passed. I'm just glad to have you back, kiddo. I don't care what you did. We're fine. Okay?"

"No, I lied, Dean."

"I know, Sammy. And you learned your lesson, right?"

"Yeah, but I still lied to you."

"Let's just forget about it."

"No, I lied. I can't just forget about it. I can't."

"Fine, then what do you want me to do about it."

"I don't know. Anything. I know you're still mad at me. All that stuff back there…" Sam quieted. The images from the room came back to him. The corpse, the table, the smell, the cloaks…

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He was looking over at him and could see the far away look in them. _Damn!_ Dean slowed the car, pulling over to the side. He turned to look at Sam, who seemed unfazed by the movement.

Dean grabbed the blankets and pulled them and its prisoner to him. Sam looked over at him.

"They were people, Dean." he said softly, as if telling him a secret. Dean nodded. Then, he pulled the blanket off him and tossed it to the back seat.

"I know."

"And…those guys…they weren't even monsters. They were people too."

"Yeah. I know." he replied. He pulled off his coat from the boy. Now all that was left was shivering, sobbing Sammy. "Try not to think about it, okay?"

"I can't help it. I see it when I close my eyes. It's like I'm still there. I can still smell it all, Dean. I can't _not_ think about it." he said. Then, he broke into tears again.

Dean pulled him into his lap. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck as his legs went around Dean's waist. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable way to seat at the wheel, but then Sammy needed it, so he could handle it for awhile. He placed one hand on Sam's head and the other on the boy's back. He rubbed Sammy's back in a circular motion, running his other hand through the untamed hair.

"I can't help it. Make them go away. Please, Dean."

"Shhh. It's over now. The cops took them and they'll lock them up and you're never going to see them again. And we'll get the hell out of this town and in a few weeks you'll forget all about this."

"No," Sam cried into him. "I won't. I won't ever forget. Not ever." And he tightened his hold on his brothers' neck.

"Sure you will, Sammy." Dean reassured him. He hated the idea of Sam having to remember tonight. He couldn't come up with how he was supposed to forget such horrific events, but he knew he was going to have to try.

* * *

Sam opted to sitting quietly on Dean's lap, sobbing. He didn't bother to care that his brother was lying to him; he just wanted to believe them. And so, Dean silently held him for a few minutes, allowing Sam to cry his heart out. It must have been really hard on the young boy, with everything that had been going on around him that he had managed to maintain the tuff Winchester exterior. 

After a good eight minutes, Sam's cries lessened and he was merely wiping away the relentless tears. He pushed back away from Dean's chest slightly and looked out the window.

"What they did…" he started. Dean shook his head and interrupted the boy.

"…was wrong. There's no way around it. It was wrong and they'll pay for what they did. And you'll never hear about them every again."

"Won't they have a trial?" and Dean had to stop himself from either shaking his head at the boy or smacking him.

"Everyone's supposed to get a trial. If they have a trial, I'll have to testify. I'll have to see them again…"

"Don't worry about that. First, we'll get you home, into bed, and you'll rest for the night. Then, I'm sure Dad'll come up with something. He won't make you testify if you're not up to it. They can't make you. I won't let them." Sam turned to look at Dean and offered a residue of a smile.

"What can you do to stop them?" he asked in his little kid voice. Dean gave him a 'don't you know I'm the center of the universe?' look.

"Anything I want. We'll get the hell out of here. Drive for miles. I doubt Dad'll stay here anyway. They won't be able to find us." And Dean smiled as he added, "We'll return to the shadows, unseen, unknown, unhurt. And nothing will ever touch you again. I promise."

"Great, now I'll never be out of your sight," Sam said in the best sarcastic voice he could make at the moment.

"Damn right!" Dean said. He pulled Sammy into another tight hug and then pushed him back into the passenger's seat. Sammy settled into the seat, placing his seatbelt on and nestled himself into it. Dean pulled out back into the road and headed for what he thought was soon to be the last time to their little apartment.

* * *


	15. Home

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Home**

* * *

Arriving at the apartment, Dean pulled the finally resting Sam from the car into their 'home'. Inside, John was already preparing to leave for his hunt.

"Hey, son," he said briefly looking up to see them enter. "How is he?"

"He's asleep now. He kind of fell apart a little while back, but he's okay now." John nodded as he finished loading his rifle. He placed the weapon into his bag along with his journal and some printouts. He then turned to Dean and took a few steps towards the boys stopping right in front of them.

John reached over and brushed away the hair covering Sam's face. The boy lied peacefully in his brother's arms, sleeping as if nothing had ever happened. John sighed relief that his baby boy would live to see another day. However, he knew the young boy could not afford to pull another stunt like that. No matter how much he hated to have to make the boy recall the day's events, John knew that Sammy couldn't go unpunished for his actions; even if Dean was against it.

"Clean him up and put him to bed. It's still a little early, but he needs the rest."

"Yes sir." Dean said and started to move towards their room when John hand gently grabbed his arm.

"We're going to have to have a long talk to him about this."

"Dad, he's been through enough. He knows not to do it again." But John shook his head.

"Sorry, sport. Sam knows he's to go home with you immediately after school. There's no excuse for that. He also knows how dangerous something like that can be. He went into this fully aware of the consequences."

"Dad, there were dead bodies all over that place. Empty corpse! And Sammy was in the dead center of it all. I think he learned his lesson. He's going to have a hard enough time forgetting about this as it is."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I hate to have to do this to him. But I've never babied either of you. I can't start now," Dean opened his mouth to protest again but John kept on talking, "He knows he did wrong, but that's not the only reasons behind punishments. If he just goes around doing this and just because he learned his lesson the hard way he gets away with breaking the rules then they're pointless. I can't allow him to ever do this again. He's twelve years old, there's a lot of years left in him; but not if we don't protect him. And especially not if he gets himself into these tight spots."

"Okay. I guess, we can't let him do something like this again. But, in the morning okay?" Dean said doing what he was known to do best, agree with his father whole heartedly but protect his brother unconditionally.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," John agreed. He turned back and grabbed his things saying "Besides, I have to finish the hunt today. When I'm back in the morning, I'll sit him down and then we'll talk."

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. I'd hate to see what the kids would say to him in school." Dean said looking down into his arms. John came over and with his spare hand ruffled Dean's hair and then gently brushed a finger against Sammy's check.

"Yeah, good thing. Now, clean him up and straight to bed. And, well I guess you should start packing. I don't want him around here for too much longer." Dean nodded and John opened the door beside him. He stepped out into the night; glancing back to his boys and praying to whatever it was that had kept them alive and together for this long to keep doing its job.

* * *

TBC 


	16. Good Night

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Good Night**

* * *

Dean placed Sammy on his bed. Sam rolled over and curled into himself in defense. Dean went and grabbed some clean clothes. He headed back to Sammy's bedside and gently pulled off his clothes. He mercilessly tossed the offensive clothing aside and pulled the comfier and cleaner clothing onto him. He then pulled the covers back and placed Sammy into the comfort of his own bed. He was satisfied with the sleeping boy as he turned away and tried to close the door without stirring Sam. 

"Hey, Dean?" To no success, Dean sighed and reopened the partially closed door.

"Yeah, kiddo."

"Um, how mad is he?"

"Dad?" Sam nodded. Dean looked away and shrugged. "Kind of mad, I guess. But it's okay."

"He's really going to tear into me tomorrow, huh?"

"Now, Sammy, you know Dad doesn't hit us."

"Not unless we really deserved it. I think that he'll think I really deserve it." Dean reached up to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let him tear into you, okay? He'll probably yell at you till he's blue and all, but that'll be it." Sam snuggled into his blankets and closed his eyes.

"What I did was very bad, Dean."

"But you learned that already. You've been through a lot today," Dean continued. He voice was barely a whisper as he was expertly luring Sammy into sleep.

"That's not how Dad will see this. He'll think that rules aren't meant to be broken and that just because I suffered don't mean I don't deserve to be punished."

Dean tucked the covers around Sam and leaned over kissing his forehead briefly. '_Good, your just like him, know that Sammy. You and Dad are two of a kind.'_

"Dad's gone for the night. We'll all talk in the morning. You just get some sleep. We've got a lot of packing and you've got a lot of explaining to do." Dean said. He walked over to the door again and started to close it when he heard

"Alright Ricky Ricardo."

"_Good Night_ Sammy." Dean said a little more forcefully but still filled with love. He closed the door and Sam was instantly asleep.

* * *

Please Review! Or does no one like this? 


	17. Always

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Always**

* * *

Dean was way too young to feel this old. He walked back to the living room and dropped down into a slum on the couch. All his life he was watching over Sammy. Okay all his life minus four years, but like that really counted. His first four years had been spent literally pampered and fed and bathed. Everything had been done for him. Dean recalled one small incident where he had been extremely rude to someone in his family. Everyone had just laughed it off. He had been so cute then.

Nowadays, Dean couldn't laugh anything off. He had to be aware of everything. He couldn't be off guard and he had to take care of everything himself. It wasn't that his father wasn't there with them; John wasn't a bad father at all. John had other compromises to take care of. Dean had to take care of Sammy and help his father out. That was what he was there for.

He hadn't been a child for a long, long time. God, he couldn't even remember the last time he could say he was truly innocent. Sammy was innocent. Dean had protected him from everything evil and crazy in the normal and supernatural world. The boy hadn't seen a real corpse until tonight. He had always been told to stay away and not to look.

One time Sammy peeked. No one saw him but he had stared at his father and brother as they had churned apart a woman's body. He had had nightmares the same night. Dean had wakened him up and had asked Sammy what had triggered that nightmare. He hadn't seen anything too bad that night. And then Sammy confessed to peeking, he had only seen their shadows and a few movements were carried on in front of him, but it wasn't all that bad. Dean had been angry at him and hadn't allowed him on the next few hunts. John hadn't asked but had allowed Dean to reign over Sam's punishment, hadn't even asked what he had done.

No, Sammy wasn't John's responsibility. Sammy was Dean's responsibility. John hadn't been there to take care of the kid since Dean was nine. Heck, John disappeared once Sammy had started teething. It wasn't his fault. Dean would never throw that in his father's face, but the man had chosen long ago where his priorities lied. They would forever and always lie with Mary.

And Dean with Sammy. Always.

* * *


	18. Epi Part 1: Reminisce

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Epilogue**:

Part 1

**Reminisce**

* * *

John entered his home late the next morning. The boys had had a long day the previous night, and so he expected them to still be sleeping gracefully.

Walking into their room, he was not disappointed.

Most nights, Sam would wake up and crawl in bed with Dean. They'd been doing that since Sammy learned to walk. Before that, Dean would wake up and crawl into Sammy's crib.

Last night however, Dean seemed to return to his old ways. He was settled comfortable on Sam's bed with Sam sleeping directly on top of him. The bed covers over them both and safely sleeping.

Hopefully peacefully dreaming.

John stepped into the room and walked over towards his two most precious creations. His little Sammy was growing bigger and stronger every time he saw the boy. _Must be hell on Dean!_, he thought. The realization behind that made him sigh. Poor Dean. Still a little toddler in his eyes. A toddler that he had handed a baby over too and had yet to take back.

A toddler raising a baby. What was he thinking?

But they had turned out alright. He hoped Mary would be proud. Dean did a really good job at raising Sammy. Hell, raising himself while he was at it too. And John had let him. And would have to keep letting him.

He couldn't just take the thirteen year old and pretend like everything was fine. Like the boy would listen to him. He sure as hell didn't now. John couldn't even imagine trying to tell the boy that he'd have to head into everything that John told him. Talk about an argument.

But, that wasn't important now. Sammy was important.

God! What had gotten in to that kid! How the hell did he get so screwed up! Why did he get into that thing!

But, no matter what he told the kid, it would be Dean that he would listen to. Like always.

And so, the future punishment would have to come from Dean. So, he'd have to talk with Dean first. See where he stood on the matter. He knew that Dean didn't want to cause the boy anymore pain, but something had to be done.

John sat on Dean's bed for a few minutes longer, watching and listening to his boys sleep. So young and yet, they had seen too much.

With a heavy sigh, John stood up, and took the one step towards the other bed. He slide away Sammy's long bangs and placed a kiss on his exposed forehead. Then, he placed a similar kiss on Dean and walked out the room into his own.

* * *


	19. Epi Part 2: A Duo for the Ages

A/N: Hey all! Well, here's the ending to Kill or Be Killed! Hope you enjoyed! Didn't get many reviews :( But really don't have the time to care! LoL And ways thanks to kokomocalifornia,Windyfontaine, Phx, marymelon3, CrazyDisaster, and Eloise Clark for their reviews :D And of course my beta! sokerfreek922, she's awesome!

* * *

Kill or Be Killed

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Epilogue**:

Part 2

**A Duo for the Ages**

* * *

John awoke to the very well known noise of his sons cooking. _Cooking up a storm_, he thought. He willed himself off his bed and into the kitchen.

Dean stood in front of the stove. He had eggs, bacon, and pancakes heaped into plates and more coming on the stove. Sammy sat at the island covered in a blanket that Dean had no doubt told him to keep on.

"…and then, dum dum dum dummmmmm! She turned around and her head was all spinning in circles. Her eyes were black and then she stopped the spinning and stared at him. It was totally creepy!" Dean flipped a few pancakes and continued, not looking up from his work. Sam was eating some of the already prepared food and laughing at his brother's stupid comments.

"She started talking in like five different languages - totally cursing him out. I think that whoever wrote the movie wasn't trying to be serious. All she did was call him a faggot bunny or something." And Sam was laughing again. John loved observing his sons peaceful activities, but he was getting worried about where this story might end.

"And which movie was this?" John said standing beside Sam. Dean turned around slowly and gave a soft smile to his father.

"Hey Dad. Breakfast?" John shrugged an okay, and Dean handed him one of the filled plates besides him.

"Dean made too much batter." Sammy explains through a mouthful. "But they're super good!" Dean smiled tossing his father the maple syrup bottle. He had to keep it away from Sam because the boy didn't know when to stop with that thing.

"How you doing kiddo?" John asked his youngest. He ruffled his hair and took the seat to Sam's left.

"I'm okay," Sam says quick and quiet like. He really wants to avoid the subject of last night at all cost.

"You know, we have to talk about it, right?" Sam groaned, but it was Dean who spoke.

"Not over 'Dean's Absolutely Awesome Chocolate Chip Pancakes' you won't", Dean said. He turned off all the ranges and took his own heaped plate to the table sitting in front of Sam.

"You named them?" Sam asked, all too happy to change the subject. He received a not at all scary glare from his brother and laughed.

John enjoyed the very well prepared meal and watched the boy's interaction. Once they were done, Dean took all the dishes, and yes they all had extras, to the sink. He then proceeded to push Sammy towards the sink, signaling that it would be him to do up the dishes. Sam moaned, but his happily filled tummy told him to shut his cakehole and wash them.

Dean smiled at John and headed into the living room. John smiled at himself, the boy knew him too well. Or rather, he was worried about what would happen with Sam. Too much like a parent himself.

John entered to find Dean sitting on the coffee table leaning towards the couch, which is wear John sat. Positions now reversed, John waited for Dean to start on whatever it was he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long.

"We're not causing him anymore pain." Dean said, looking down to the hands he was playing with.

"We won't" was all that John said. Dean nodded.

"And he's not doing any more 'special' training because of this either." That surprised John, but once again he agreed.

"Alright then, he won't." Again Dean nodded.

"This wasn't anything rebellious. So, it has to be treated…carefully." And Dean looked up. "Sam's motives for doing things aren't what anyone else's would be. He's different Dad. I don't know how, but he is. And it's not just because he's my little brother and I think he's the best damn kid in the world. Sam is different. He's not like us. And he's not like anyone else either. He's…like, one of a kind." And Dean was at a lose of any more words. The worry was growing in his eyes and tears were starting to flood them. But, John observed, he hadn't seemed to notice. Dean was making himself completely vulnerable now. For Sammy's sake.

_They're two of a kind, my boys. A rare kind. _John thought. "Listen, son. I don't want to hurt Sammy. I just need him to understand. I need to know why he did this."

"That's just it Dad. I don't think that Sammy knows why he did this. Sammy, he just does things. Just because. Things like, call to him or something."

_Things call out to him?_

"No Dad. I mean…well, I don't know what I mean. But he's special and so, no punishment, okay?"

"How about this sport, since you have tossed away most of my only methods of punishment, why don't you think something up?" Dean looked at him skeptically. "Seriously, Dean. Whatever it is you think that you brother deserves. It's your call. You know him better and he'll listen to you. Besides, let's face it. You're the one who's going to have to execute it. It might as well start coming from you."

"Okay," Dean said with a slight nod. HE still looked skeptical but he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Well, let's get this over with."

John followed him into the kitchen. Sam was just finishing up the dishes and was putting them away into the cabinets he could reach.

"Hey Sam, sit." Dean said pointing to the chair he had been sitting in. Sam turned around to face them and must have understood what was going on because he didn't argue it. Dean continued.

"Okay, Dad wants to know why you did what you did." Sam looked at his father and softly shrugged. "That's not an answer, Sam." Dean said. John was surprised to hear a firm and authoritive voice coming out of the boy. Especially towards his brother. But, somehow Sammy's eye roll response made him feel like it was not the first time that Sam had heard it. Apparently, he wasn't one to test it.

"Well, I started talking with these kids and things escalated. I don't really know why. I just, did." Dean now rolled his eyes.

"You know better than to trust people like that Sam."

"Yeah, but once it was actually happening, I didn't realize that _that_ was what was happening. It was all to, normal to be weird. You know?"

"You didn't expect something like that to happen to you." Sam nodded. It was like John wasn't even there and Dean was scolding Sam for taking an extra cookie or something.

All three of their worries had been pointless.

"Well, that's why your being trained Sam. To expect the unexpected. What if…" but Dean couldn't even say it. _What if he hadn't made it there on time? Then what would have happened with Sam? Would it of been to late?_

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said looking down. Then he started to shudder and John was pretty sure he was crying. He didn't even know what to do. He would have to take Dean's lead, and Dean was ignoring it for the time being.

"Well, sorry might not keep you alive next time, kiddo. You get me?" Sam nodded and Dean, who was staring at him, saw it. "Words Sam."

"Yes. I understand." Sam said. His voice came out all shaky and strained. He was obviously holding back the tears.

"Good. So, Dad thinks you deserve a punishment." Sam looked up horrified towards his father, then Dean, than back to his father. "I agree. And you agreed too last night."

Two pair of eyes rested on Dean while he contemplated what he was going to let Sammy in for.

"And so, I've decided that…you're doing absolutely all my chores. For a month. And all yours chores too, cause you never do them."

"What!" Sam's whiney voice surfaced. He looked pleadingly towards his father, but all he got was a soft smile. Tears were coming down his cheeks, but he was no longer on the brinks of hysteria.

"Yeah, you heard me right. This is a _totally _selfish punishment on my behalf and I don't care. I could use up all the free time and go on that date with Sarah."

"Morgan?" Sam said through a partly parted grin. Dean's eyes gleamed a little. Here Dean was, punishing Sam, and they were playing jokes off each other. If John had been administering the punishment, Sam would have reached hysteria already.

"Yeah, Morgan." Dean said slightly blushing. "And there's a Sarah somewhere out there waiting for me. " And he winked at Sam. Sam let out a small chuckle and shook his head in disbelief towards his brother.

"So, all the house chores for a month. Not to mention you're totally grounded for two weeks and you already know how that goes. Now, there are some dishes with your name over there, get to them." And Sam scrunched up his face but he slid off the chair none the less. Dean winked at John over Sam's head.

Sam walked past Dean towards the dishes; Dean pulled him into a one armed hug and talked him quickly through the last tears.

"Dude, you cry over everything. You cry on command, man."

"Well, you taught me," Sam said quietly and Dean laughed. He looked over at John and he too began to laugh.

"Whatever, dude. Just promise us one thing…"

"I won't ever do anything like that again. I promise." And he said this looking straight to John and gripping Dean's shielding arm. John nodded and smiled at the boy.

"That's all I need to hear. "He said.

"Same." Dean agreed. And briefly, but noticeably by both of the other parties, Dean placed a hasty kiss on the top of Sam's moppy hair. He then released Sam and for the second time that morning pushed him towards the dishes.

"And we should start with the packing, Dean." John said. Dean nodded and no response came from Sam.

Leaving town, John had gone ahead and arranged them an apartment already in Granville. Dean had taken Sam to say bye to Toby and he thanked Tom and their mom for their help.

Then, the boys made their way to the Impala and settled into the familiar seats. Soon, Sam was asleep and Dean knew he would have a nightmare soon, because that was Sammy for ya. He was okay with it though. It was something he could help, just holding the kid. Helping him thorough it. Masking the real terrors.

It was a rough world they lived in. Kill or Be Killed. Live or Die Trying. Live and Learn. Sam and Dean. A duo for the ages.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
